BandAid
by A Kiss And A Half
Summary: Drabble written for kink meme. Sweden takes a walk and meets an aspiring, although young and clumsy, citizen.


Even though I'm not into Hetalia at all anymore I still felt like posting this small fic I wrote a year ago for the kink meme. The prompt was "Country meet citizen".  
>Explanation of some Swedish words at the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p>Berwald enjoyed walking in parks.<p>

He enjoyed it alot.

So when his wife was in the sauna he went outside to take walks. Mostly because he couldn't stand the brutal heat that the small Fin loved. But also because he loved his parks.

One of the reasons he liked his walks was that he got to watch his people. He loved his people. And it was just a wonderful experience to watch his beloved people carry on with their daily business, from the old ladies to the little toddlers. Everyone of them had a place in Swedens heart.

Today he was walking in Malmö, his third biggest city. Some of Berwalds favourite parks were located there. Despite being a large city, Malmö was full of green trees, flowers and grass. All because of its many parks.

As he was walking down a small road near the puplic library, next to Kungsparken.

Some young boys walked by, one of them with a skateboard, all of them speaking loudly with a carefree attitude. An elderly couple said a heart-warming _"God morgon"_ to Berwald and he answered politely. A business-woman hurried by with a small suit-case, practically running in the direction of the bus station. A father walked by with his young daughter in a stroller, who waved enthusiastically to her motherland, Berwald waved back with a small smile gracing his lips.

Some moments later Sweden spotted something he hated to see.

Tears.

And not just any tears, tears of one of his people.

It was a girl, probably around the age of 11 or so. Short blonde hair (that reminded Sweden somewhat of Switzerland's sister) and big, blue eyes leaking with tears.

She was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

So Berwald did what his instincts told him. He sat down next to the girl with a worried expression on his pale face. She looked up at the large man with confused and wet eyes.

"Wh't happ'n'd?" Sweden asked and placed some of her too long bangs behind her small ears.

"I st-stumbled an-a-an' I f-fell" she sobbed while furiously rubbing her eyes.

Sweden inspected her with a curious glance. Now that he saw past her tears he could see that she had a scratch on her nose, sores all over her hands, a bleeding knee with a nasty-looking wound that already had bruises around it and an ankle that was probably sprained.

"'t's 'kay" Berwald comforted the girl "S'meth'ng y'need?"

She dried her eyes with the least injured hand "Plåster..." She said quietly as if she didn't want to depend on the kind stranger.

Sweden nodded and started searching his pockets, he should have some with him. Since being a part of the upbringing of a wild wannabe-nation wasn't the easiest of jobs.

He pulled out a package with the name _Salvequick_ printed on the box and handed it to the girl. "Plåster."

After she was patched up, he helped her get up in a standing position and she smiled gratefully.

"_Tack_" She said with a stronger voice than before, the girl also seemed a bit more secure in herself now that she wasn't sobbing anymore "_Tack så jätte mycket_!"

Berwald just smiled back "Hope y'get b'tter. 'nd try not t' h'rt y'self."

"I won't" she laughed "Once again, thank you so much mister ... ehm, what's your name?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Oh, just like _Gustav Vasa_'s advisor!" She almost burst with joy over hearing a historical surname and a happy grin, not unlike America's, showed on her face.

"So y'like y'r hist'ry?" Berwald asked, pleasantly surprised that a young person knew of his early history.

"Ja, when I'm all grown up I'm going to be _stadsminister_ too so I can write it myself!" If Berwald hadn't seen her before he would have no idea that she was crying less than a minute earlier.

"R'lly? I så fall I'm rootin' on y' t' win" Sweden felt proud of her answer and would have nothing against seeing her in his parliament in a decade or so, as his boss. And in that case, maybe they'd meet again.

"Thank you" She said, blushed slightly and grinned again "The name's Annika Lindvall, just so you know who to vote for!"

Berwald smiled, and something inside of him didn't even want to wait for this carefree 11-year-old to grow up and become his boss.

He knew for certain that with a boss that was able to hurt herself like that with one fall, his people would for sure get better health-insurance.

* * *

><p>Some words that might need an explanation:<p>

Malmö – A town in Scania, the south of Sweden  
>Kungsparken – One of the biggest parks in Malmö<br>God morgon – Good morning  
>Gustav Adolfs Torg – A town square in Malmö<br>Plåster – Band-aid  
>Salvequick – A band-aid brand<br>Tack – Thanks  
>Tack så jätte mycket – Thank you so very much<br>Gustav Vasa – Swedish King, his royal-advisor's name was Axel Oxenstierna  
>Stadsminister – Sweden's prime minister<br>I så fall – In that case

Annika Lindvall is a fictional character made up by me and not a real Politian. But both her names are common Swedish names.


End file.
